Narcissism
by SetoKaiba'sShowGirl
Summary: Is it really narcissistic to love yourself, or was it confidence? Yami wanted to know, because incest was a lot different then arrogence. But alas, Atemu didn't really care either way, he was going to get what he wanted. That was himself. YYxA Lemon


I have no idea where this came from…

**Disclaimer: **Do not own, but I could imagine owning these two bishies. insert vacant expression and drool line here.

**Warnings: **Slight Cussing and LEMON or should I say LEMONS!

_Narcissism _

_By SetoKaiba'sShowGirl_

The thing about being a 3,000 year old spirit is that you get bored, very easily. Yami had been pacing up and down his apartment for the last half hour. He was pacing because, as I said earlier, he was bored. He sometimes wished he still lived with his hikari, he was never bored there. He had voted for going to see him, but as he looked at the clock he realized he would still be at school. He had gone through all 999 channels he had, played every PS3 game he had and even played cards. He stopped his pacing and looked around. _'I could go on a trip to Ancient Egypt. Just call on a little shadow magic and I'll be there in no time.'_ Hopefully he wouldn't be bored there. He could go see the pharaoh. No one can be bored talking to themselves.

* * *

Atemu was sitting on his throne, listening to stupid people talk about stupid things. Like thieves stealing their fruit and bandits trying to kill them, blah, blah, blah. He looked to his left to see Seth looking as bored as he felt. Ra, he had to do something. Being pharaoh really wasn't as exciting as people thought it was, unless there was a war going on. He was growing tired of these people, who were they anyway? Villagers probably. He knew he could just get up and leave; he was pharaoh, basically the god of Egypt, so no one would say anything. But what would he do once he left? He pondered on it some and made a decision. _'I'll go visit Yami. I'll call on some shadow magic and I'll be there in a heartbeat.' _He got up and started to walk away.

"My Pharaoh, where are you going?"

Atemu didn't even need to turn around to know who said that, "On a trip Seth, I'll be back soon. Take charge while I'm gone."

Seth had to stop himself from chuckling, _'I know where you're going Atemu. You're going to see yourself. Maybe I should pay Seto and his delightful puppy a visit.'

* * *

_

Yami had arrived in Egypt. He looked around and realized he was in Atemu's chambers. _'Well, he's going to have to come in here sometime.' _He made himself comfortable and waited. Then quickly got bored and went for a look around. He stopped at the dresser and looked at all the jewelry and make-up there. He scooped up some arm-bands and started putting them on. He looked at himself in a mirror. Yami smirked, all he needed was a tan and new clothes and he would be pharaoh again.

"Well, well, great minds really do think alike."

Yami spun around and found himself looking into identical red eyes, "Why's that?"

"You've come to see me, when I was just about to come see you," Atemu replied, taking off his jewelry and placing it where Yami had got the others, "So how have you been?"

Yami turned towards Atemu, looking him up and down before deciding to speak, "Bored, that's why I've come to see you in the first place."

"Really?" Atemu said, taking off his cape, "Well, I can't bear to see myself bored. What would you like to do?"

Yami looked around, "Nothing we really can do. We can't be seen together, someone will know something is up and I feel like keeping my head. So basically we can't leave this room."

"Well, there is one thing we can do," Atemu said moving towards Yami.

"Yeah, what's that?" Yami looked up to see Atemu to close for comfort. Yami looked into his eyes as they flickered towards the bed, "We can't do that Atemu, its incest."

Atemu took a step towards him, Yami took a step back. Atemu took another step towards him, he took another step back, and his back hit a wall. Yami held back the whimper as Atemu placed his knee in a most private area. Atemu smirked as he leaned forward, his head in Yami's shoulder joint.

"It's not incest Yami," His knee began moving and Yami could not stop the moan that passed his lips, "its narcissism."

Yami didn't know what to say. Atemu was quite right, they were not related, they were the same person. He could easily let Atemu do what he wanted, but why should Atemu get all the fun? Yami quickly grabbed the top of Atemu's arms and used the leverage too spin him around, so his back was up against the wall.

Yami smirked at his shocked doppelganger, "You didn't expect me to let you have all the fun," One arm held Atemu's above his head, while the other went down to more interesting places, "You should know, seeing as you are me."

Atemu moaned wantonly as Yami rubbed the swelling between his legs. Atemu moved his other hand behind Yami's head pulling him forward. Their lips connected and it increased their passion. Atemu and Yami's legs were strategically placed. Two knees rubbing, two very ready members. They moaned into each other's mouth as hands began moving at the speed of light. Ripping and scratching. Lust filled the room as the two replicas moved in time with each other. Both in unison. Thigh, back, neck, ass. Each time Atemu moved his hand to a place on Yami body, Yami's hand was there on his own. Both knew each other's sensitive spots because both were the same, both the same person. Yami was the first to break from the kiss, panting and leaning against Atemu. Atemu pretty much in the same situation.

"I've always wondered what it would be like, to fuck myself." Yami panted into Atemu neck, trying to get his breath back.

"Well you will get to see today. I must say, from my own experience, I'm good." Atemu said while his skilled hands removed the other's jewelry and accessories.

"I know," Yami replied while pulling Atemu away from the wall.

They stumbled in a haze of hands and lips towards the bed. The back of Atemu's knees hit the mattress of the bed and both tumbled backwards, Yami on top. Ra, it felt incredible. Yami shifted so he and Atemu were in the middle of the bed, Yami straddled the pharaoh's hips. Yami shifted again and Atemu screamed out as both of their lengths clashed together.

"Gods Yami, just take me." Atemu commanded.

"A pharaoh can not command another pharaoh." Yami said while brushing his lips over the body below.

Atemu placed his hands on Yami's top, undoing the clasps, leaving it open. Yami leaned up and took his shirt off before taking the pharaoh's off as well. They looked at each others chests. They were identical, every muscle, every blemish, except for one scar Yami had across his abdomen.

"How did you get that?" Atemu questioned running his hand over it while undoing his twin's pants.

"How old are you now?" Yami asked the boy rubbing his clothed member with the boy's, while his hands played with the nubs on his chest.

Atemu moan wantonly, "18," He answered, his eye's half lidded, and a deeper red then they were when there encounter started.

"You'll find out in a year." Yami said standing up over the boy and dropping his pants.

Atemu was shocked, and his mouth formed a little 'o'. _'How come his is bigger then mine, we're the same. Aren't we?' _Atemu thought staring at the monster in front of his face.

"Is there something you wish to ask?" Yami questioned with a smirk on his face, as he kicked his pants in a random direction.

Atemu looked up at his face, a matching smirk in place, "No, I'll find out in a year or two."

"What do you mean by…? Oh fuck yes!"

Atemu smirked around the member that was currently located in his mouth. He pulled his head back slowly and back into its original position just as slowly.

"Gods yes," Yami moaned as his hands tangled in the tri-colored locks, "Fuck, I give good head."

Atemu continued with his treatment of Yami's appendage, his hand coming to fondle his sac while his other groped his ass. Yami's hands tightened in his clone's hair, silently urging him on. As he continued, Yami could feel himself coming closer and closer to the edge, Atemu could feel it too. Yami was panting and his knees were shaking as he neared his climax.

"Atemu… I… Can't hold on," Yami stuttered. Atemu gave one last hard suck and Yami's seed erupted into his mouth.

Atemu leant back looking into the eyes of the man. He looked like he was about to collapse, and he did just that. Atemu stared at the man who was now laying spread-eagle on his bed. He smirked as Yami's breathing evened out.

"Spent already?" He asked a bored expression on his face.

Yami opened his eyes and looked at the pouting pharaoh. He was on his knees still, not facing him. His chest toned and sleek, a golden bronze color as he shined in the sun. His eyes still a dark hue from lust. _'He really is beautiful. That would mean I'm that beautiful. I'm one sexy fucker.' _He smirked as he leapt at the pharaoh, pinning him to the bed.

Atemu looked up into the eyes of the ex-pharaoh, seeing them the deep blood red, "I retract my last question."

Yami smirked down at him and closed the distance between their lips. It was a deep and passion filled kiss, neither rushed nor sloppy, but careful and meaningful. It wasn't "I love you" or "I need you". It was "I want to make love to you". Not, "we are going to be together forever", just "together right now".

Yami pulled the kilt his lover was wearing off and flung it in a random direction. He leant up from the kiss and stuck a hand underneath the mountains of pillows. His hand grasped the acquired object. He smirked at what he saw.

"Been taking trips to modern day Japan have we." He asked straddling the pharaoh's hips and smirking. Enclosed in his hand was a tube of strawberry lube, "I know that you don't have this in this time."

Atemu was blushing like mad, but it just came out a slight tint on his bronzed skin, "Yeah, well. The oil feels horrible when it cools, plus I wasn't the one who got it."

"Yeah, who did?" Yami questioned as he flipped open the cap and applied some to three of his fingers.

"Seth, he sometimes goes to see Seto and Joey." Atemu said as Yami moved so he was in between the boy's legs.

"Really," Yami pecked up at hearing that, "To do what exactly?"

"I don't really know, I think they are…OH FUCK!"

Yami smirked a most horrible smirk. He had just shoved two of his fingers up the pharaoh, straight into his prostate. Atemu pushed back onto the fingers as Yami pulled them in and out. Yami moved, taking Atemu with him, to lean up against the pillows so he was sitting up, Atemu straddling his thighs. Atemu shivered as Yami hit his prostate repeatedly. Yami didn't want him to come just yet so he pulled his fingers away, leaving Atemu to just pout and whine. Yami had never understood why people called him cute, now he realized why.

"Ready?" Yami questioned, positioning the still dazed pharaoh over his returned erection.

"For what?" Atemu was completely oblivious, "If you are thinking of doing what I think you are going to do, I refuse. Pharaohs do not play uke."

"Atemu, just remember. I am you, I know that. You will get your turn." At the last word Yami pulled Atemu down on to his hard-on.

Atemu groaned deep in his throat. He had never been uke in his life, and truly couldn't believe he hadn't. He felt so full and complete. He rose off Yami slowly, only stopping when just the tip was left. Then brought himself down just as slowly. Unison groans came out of two twin mouths. Yami placed his hands gently on Atemu's hips, positioning him so he could go deeper and hit that spot. Mission accomplished, Atemu made a scream of the man's name as he hit his g-spot. Anyone walking past would know what the pharaoh was doing, but would say nothing about it, because pharaoh was god and his word law. Atemu wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, pulling him in for another passionate kiss. Atemu was coming down on to Yami with intense speed and power; you could hear the skin on skin. Yami was panting, his head in the crock of Atemu's neck, as he bounced up and down. Atemu was close to his climax, Yami could feel it, so he wrapped his hand around his member giving a harsh pull. Atemu screamed his name over and over before spilling his seed on Yami's and his own chest. As Atemu's inner walls contracted Yami let out a fierce growl and bit Atemu's shoulder with feral indifference. Atemu hissed and pulled away as they both collapsed on the bed.

Atemu looked up at the man, still leant against the pillows, trying to see any differences. There was the scar on his abdomen, the bigger cock and a nipple ring, something he hadn't noticed earlier. Atemu chuckled in his mind as he moved toward him, trying not to move the bed too much as he could tell he wasn't asleep. He approached the older male and smirked as he was in range. He opened his mouth slightly and enclosed it around the silver ring. Twirling it around his tongue and slightly pulling it. Yami moaned and flicked an eye open to see his younger mirror image, sucking on his piecing with dexterity.

"Still horny, even after that?" Yami said while ghosting a hand down the boy's back, coming to rest with a finger at his entrance.

"Yep, but if you think you're going to be seme again, you're very mistaken," He flicked his hip to dislodge the hand and started to explore Yami's chest.

"I suppose it's only fair," Yami said with lustful intent.

Atemu smirked as he saw his lover already rearing to go. He pulled Yami up so they were both standing and off the bed. He give him a mind-blowing kiss before turning him around and bending him over. Yami looked over his shoulder and quirked an eyebrow at the other male.

"What are you doing?" Yami questioned.

"Nothing at the moment, but I was about to fuck myself," Atemu said as if it was an everyday thing.

"Well, I think you should hurry up and fuck yourself," He growled towards the boy, still leaning over the bed.

"Well you see," Atemu said, his hand playing with the others entrance, "I would, but I don't have any motivation. Myself is being a bit rude at the moment."

"Myself says just hurry up and do it before myself decides you shouldn't be…Shit," The side of his face was planted on the bed.

Atemu stilled, realizing what he had just done. Oh well, it was done now. He checked to see if the other male was alright. The side of his face was flat against the bed and his breath was irregular. He didn't seem to be in any pain but his shaking was telling Atemu otherwise.

"W-what did you d-do that for?" Yami questioned, his voice shaking as much as his body.

"You're the one who told me to hurry up."

"Just get on with it," He said. His body had stopped shaking and his face wasn't in the sheets anymore.

Atemu pulled out and slammed back into the all too willing body. Yami moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. Atemu repeatedly slammed into the ex-pharaoh, hitting that spot that made most people scream. Yami was not one of them. Yami was groaning, but would not let the younger know what pleasure he was causing him. Atemu was driving himself into Yami with as much strength as he possessed. Holding onto his hips to aim better. Yami was panting and was pushing back on the king. That was until Atemu stopped. Yami looked back over his shoulder wondering why the man had stopped, he decided to ask.

"Because, my dear uke. Earlier I basically moaned for you like a bitch on heat and all I get is groans."

Yami growled and tried to push back onto the boy to get him to move. Atemu was not complying, just running his hands up and down the man's back.

"Ready?" Atemu questioned the boy.

"Ready for what….. OH ATEMU!!"

Atemu was very happy. He knew the reason Yami wasn't screaming was because he didn't like to show his emotions, but all he really needed was a little shock. Yami couldn't take anymore, his grip on the bedcovers was making his knuckles go white. He was repeatedly screaming god knows what as Atemu constantly hit his sweet spot. Atemu smirked and wrapped his hand around Yami's weeping member. Yami looked as if he was having an epileptic fit, trying to push back on to Atemu's member and Atemu's hand at the same time.

"Come for me Yami," Atemu whispered to the man he was inside of.

Yami was having trouble thinking let alone speaking at the moment. He saw white as he came into the pharaoh's hand screaming to the high heavens. Yami's inner walls contracted around Atemu's organ and he came was a scream of …

"Oh Ra!"

* * *

Both slid to the floor, basking in afterglow. Atemu was spread-eagle, looking at the ceiling, trying to get his breathing back to normal. Yami was laying on his side, facing away from the king, doing exactly the same thing.

"So," Yami said rolling onto his other side to look at the king, "What would we have done if you had come to Japan?"

"Well, what did we do last time?" Atemu asked with his eyes closed.

"We went to see Yugi, and we stared and drooled and thought how good it would be to fuck him." Yami said as if it was an everyday thing.

Atemu blushed slightly, "Well yes," He shot up and smirked towards the other male, "Maybe we should pay your hikari a visit."

Yami narrowed his eyes trying to think what the other boy was on about, "You're not serious?" but he had a smirk on his face.

"Deadly." Atemu's smirk got wider.

"Well then," Yami said getting up and putting his leather pants back on, which he had retrieved from the corner of the room, "My hikari better be ready."

_Owari _

Okay, I have no idea where this came from. But I have set myself up haven't I. The ending left so much to the imagination. So I will be doing a companion/sequel in the near future. Don't forget to review. Plus I don't know of any stories with Monarchshipping init so. YEA FOR ME !


End file.
